This invention concerns a film splicing apparatus.
Adhesive foils have been developed for splicing together the ends of films, which foils, prior to use, are supported on strips of carrier paper. To produce a spliced joint, the adhesive foil is folded in hairpin configuration around the abutting film ends that are to be connected in such a way that it abuts by an adhesive surface on each limb thereof against opposite sides of the film ends. If a sound track is present on the film ends that are to be connected, then, upon the production of the spliced joint, the sound track is masked at the joint by the adhesive foil. Because this is undesirable, adhesive foils have been developed in which, after production of the joint, the bight portion of the foil can be detached to such an extent that the sound track, which would have been covered thereby, is not masked and that the edges of the film ends, which would otherwise be enclosed by the bight portion of the foil, are completely free from adhesive foil.
The problem underlying the present invention is to provide a film splicing apparatus by means of which spliced joints can be produced in an almost completely mechanical manner using adhesive foils having tear-off strips which are supported, prior to use, on strips of carrier paper and which can be folded in hairpin configuration around the abutting film ends.